This invention relates to an improved socket contact for use in electrical connectors. More particularly, it relates to a tubular electrical contact having a spring member integral therewith.
Electrical socket contacts, sometimes referred to as female contacts, are provided to receive a corresponding pin contacts, sometimes referred to as male contacts. If a socket contact is used without an associated spring member, quite often the socket contact will become loose after a frequent number of insertions and retractions of the pin contact. Various types of spring members have, therefore, been provided to alleviate some of the problems of bad mechanical and electrical connections due to the deformation of socket contacts.
Many of the prior art connectors utilize a separate, non-integral spring member which is secured inside the tubular portion of the contact. However, since the spring member is not integral with the cylindrical socket, it requires the manufacture of separate pieces and also requires an assembly procedure of combining the two.
Another type of prior art socket contact includes an integral spring member bent from the front part of the tubular portion with the bend perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the socket for receiving the contact pin; however, the periphery around the front of the contact socket was often not continuous because of such spring member. The socket, therefore, could be easily deformed and thus lose its ability make good electrical and mechanical contact with the pin. Also, this type of socket is not well protected from tampering or damage from handling when installing wires, installing in a connector or withdrawing the contact from a connector. Furthermore, it might need seals to exclude moisture.
Other socket contacts having an integral spring member have been provided by merely stamping out a finger in the portion of the cylindrical member; however, this method does not alleviate the problem of damage and ease of tampering, especially when repairs are attempted on the damaged contact.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electrical contact socket which overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.